The new cultivar ‘SLG DS 05’ was discovered as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation within a population of unnamed Helianthus plants. The new cultivar was discovered in 2001 in Ormond Beach, Fla.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘SLG DS 05’ by vegetative terminal tip cuttings was performed in Ormond Beach, Fla. and Oxnard, Calif., and has shown that the unique features of this new cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.